Magna Weegeepede
Magna Weegeepede was a former Weegeerick Hunter who worked on the 0th unity along with some other forgettable arthropods and Zero until he was captured by Weegima soldiers and re-programmed to obey him. He is very agile and has a extraordinary aim. After going through a lot of stuff, he became a journalist and publishes news, critics, satire and much more in The Centipede News. Appearance Magna Weegeepede has a thick pink armor in his body, red eyes, some weird iron bandana thingie. He has four arms and a long metallic blue mechanic tail filled with spikes in which he uses for his pointless pseudo-ninja acrobacies. Quotes Well...i renounced so i could have free time. And now i just found out that i have absolutely nothing to do in my free time other than messing around the lab and watching the news offend me. --M.Weegeepede after renouncing. I'm sorry for not being into the context, but did you know that megalodon sushi tastes horrible? ''-- M.Weegeepede after eating megalodon sushi. ''Weegima! Weegima! There is a green biker dude approaching dangerously the comput-oh...he is dead. There is still that blue guy you always complain about. --M.Weegeepede during his duty at the Weegeericks . You know you did something horribly wrong when there is an interdimensional demon trying to murder you in everyway possible...who by coincidence, was also defeated by a demon...two demons, actually. ''--M.Weegeepede about the death of Digomolati. ''Did you forgot to add the semicolon again, Centinid Mike? --M.Weegeepede about a malfunctioning Centinid. It wasn't supossed to be cryptical or have a meaning...i just wanted to see all the stupid conspiracy theories about it.--M.Weegeepede about the weird code at the end of A Tale of Centipedes V2. If you're not sure about whether those news are true then think about it: I'm already rich. Therefore, it wouldn't make a difference for me to post lies. --M.Weegeepede after being questioned about the authenticity of his news. Oh, hi Mr.Genericgee! I see you own an universe, a personal army, a nation which you don't even care about...now tell me one thing: What are you doing in my lawn?! --'' Magna Weegeepede after finding a MarySueGee on his lawn. ''I seriously don't care about your power level. I have a gun. You don't. --Magna Weegeepede after being challanged by the MarySueGee. Oh no! It's your ultimate form that is stronger than Pureegee and could possibly take over this galaxy...guess what? You're not the only god around. -- ''Magna Weegeepede after watching MarySueGee being destroyed by a god with common sense. Natural News? You mean, that website containing obvious lies? You want me to critique it? I don't really see how people can believe in that. But if they do, they're probably too dumb to take this criticism seriously. -- Magna Weegeepede when questioned about Natural News. Personality Magna Weegeepede is a responsible, independent, sarcastic and smart robot. He can be very sarcastic, clever and outright malicious with his speeches if he wants to. He does that when talking to people he doesn't like or act too cocky and imperative. He also does that with his close friends, although he doesn't act maliciously and does that subtly, most of the times. After being one of the most important members of the Weegeericks and the ruler of Magna's Galaxy, he learnt to be responsible and how to deal with problems efficiently. This helps him in finishing his projects, like his games, books, robots or something stupid, like a centipede pit of doom. He is abnormally independent for a robot and for a sapient creature. This was first observed when he worked on the Weegeericks and after he left the organization, even though he still had the Weegeerick Virus (functioning). This means he can be careful with the situation and will choose to do what is most beneficial to him and his friends. He has no regard for ignorant, cocky, overly sensitive, wannabe and/or self-righteous people and thinks they are a bunch of useless who should go die in a bottomless abyss full of infectious mushrooms and a killer armadillo. He is extremely smart, as he was programmed to be an intelligence unit. He has the capacity to calculate instantly any basic equation and solves quickly complex equations. He knows a lot about computer science, philosophy, sociology, politics, biology and robotics. This is most likely due to his bold and ambitious personality, as he is willing to take risks and because he knows that making mistakes a natural learning tool. In hard times, he can be a little reckless and aggressive. This behavior has been observed when he is dealing with people he hates. Skills and Equipment Magna Weegeepede is a hybrid of a battle robot with a stealth robot. After several armor upgrades, he became one of the most powerful battle robots around and the most powerful in Magna's Galaxy. Passive Skills * '''Light Fast: '''His movements are very fast. He can run 110 mph for over five minutes without suffering consequences. This also allows him to dodge attacks very well, including projectiles (although it's hard for him, still). * '''Missile-proof Armor: '''Not actually totally immune to missiles, but can withstand a lot of damage without breaking apart. Cuts, shots, concussions and small explosions do little damage. * '''Night Centipede: '''Magna can see pretty well in the dark. And yes, i know centipedes do not have eyes (at least most of them). * '''Nano Regen: '''A bunch of nanomachines circulate his body. The damage done to him is slowly being healed by them. Healing a medium-sized cut at his arm can take 20 full minutes. Active Skills * '''Magnet Bombs: '''He can shoot bombs at high-speed (or plant them on the ground/wall). Those bombs will detonate at his will. After being shot, they will stick to metallic things and detonate (they can not stick to Magna). The explosion of one is medium-sized. * '''Venomous Tail: '''He can swing his tail to hit his victims. If the tail hits the subject with its spikes, this person will be poisoned. The poison works both for robots and organic creatures. It will cause eventual paralysis and lower the speed of the victim a lot. * '''Magnetic Tail: '''He can use the last segment of his tail to attract his victims if they are metallic. If he succeeds, he will drain his victim's energy until that person is able to break free. This last segment is not venomous. * '''Arc Shuriken: '''He can throw high-speed special long-bladed shurikens that will arc towards whoever he wants. The blades are long enough to able to pierce. Damage in organic creatures is even more sever, as the shurikens were designed to pierce steel. * '''Berserking Fury: '''When in an dangerous situation, such as an imminent defeat, he will consume twice as much energy to improve his attack power, speed and nano regen. He will feel no pain during this state and will fight until death. * '''Dark Mark: '''He can turn at Malphas Weegeepede at will if his energy source is at least 50% charged, with the expense of 40% of his energy. He rarely uses this because of his past experiences with demons. Upgrades and New Additions Not much recently, he became paranoid about random killing Fakegees and installed more weapons and upgrades for "self-defense". He also did this because of some threats he has been receiving because of The Centipede News. * '''Shotgun Tail Mk II: '''At the last segment of his tail is a hidden shotgun. This shotgun is very effective against organic targets and its pellets are known to be effective in piercing. It is nearly useless against robots, though. * '''Mirror Plates Mk V: '''At many points of his armor are special mirrors. Those can deflect blasts and more energy-based attacks. They are, however, expensive, and because of the maintenance costs, there are only a few around his body. There is a 35% chance that blasts and other energy-based attacks will be deflected. * '''Second Reboot Mk V: '''If he is defeated and his energy tank is at least 40% charged, he can "revive" with the expense of 30% of his energy. His parts will re-assemble by the use of nanomachines and magnetism. * '''Atmosphere Drain Mk III: '''By concentrating, he can absorb the energy from his surroundings. Electronic devices are currently his only target, although they can give him 25% more energy if he does it right. * '''Meltdown Ray Mk III: '''He can shoot a heat beam from his eyes. He can regulate the intensity of this beam. He can use this to ignite objects, activate heat-oriented bombs, cause pain in organic creatures and many other functions. * '''Electric Winter Mk II: '''He can make the temperature around him much lower in a 5m² radius. People who are very near him will have their speed and defense lowered critically and may actually pass out. This consumes a lot of energy. * '''Bio Cannon Mk IV: '''One of the many weapons hidden on his torso. This one releases a deadly high-pressured substance towards the enemy. This substance has the potential of melting skin and causing horrible blisters. Useless against robots. * '''Armor Breaker Mk IV: '''Launches high-speed spears which will explode upon contact. With a high potential of piercing, this weapon is excellent against robots. It works even better against organic beings! * '''V-Beam Mk IV: '''Can charge a powerful electric beam that is so powerful, it will overload the systems of the enemy and cause malfuction. Can shock organic creatures and heat them fatally (sometimes), although it's mostly non-lethal. * '''Magnetic Drillshot Mk V: '''A drill-shaped projectiles he shoots from his hand. The projectile will go towards the enemy (if the enemy is robotic. Otherwise, Magna will have to aim).' '''Magna Weegeepede can also make the projectiles flammable once they pierce the enemy's armor. Non-Installed Weapons This is a small list of weapons that are not installed on his body, yet he still uses them from time to time and is usually carrying one or two around. * '''FN SCAR OMEGA: '''An assault rifle he found in the Milky Way after a "friendly" visit. It was customized by him. The rifle is pretty accurate, has a good ammo capacity and is fairly light. He also bought a bunch of modules to this rifle, such as a grenade launcher module. * '''Tri-Pulse Electro Cannon: '''A weapon he developed along with Crafteegee, this cannon shoots three high-voltage electromagnetic beams that will eventually colide and cause a big explosion, like a bazooka. It is heavy and has a 1 minute cooldown period, but it's pretty powerful. * '''Harpoon: '''A simple harpoon with no customization whatsoever. It's pierces pretty hard if it hits, though (only in organics). Useless against robots. Good for fishing. * '''Claimh Solais: '''A powerful greatsword that works with the use of electro crystals, high-voltage pulses and electromagnetic acceleration. Because of this, the weapon is fairly light, but can strike very quickly and is very deadly when it hits. It can also fire beams of electricity and enables the user to create a temporary electromagnetic barrier, which will protect the user from harm and give him a speed boost. Tools and Supplies Being a stealth robot, multiple tools were given to him. He also installed himself many other tools to help him during unexpected situations, such as one time when he got stuck inside his lab. * '''Carpentry Toolkit Mk V: '''He has a carpentry toolkit within. Contains multiple measure tools, an electric drill , a hammer, a saw and more. * '''Energy Recharger Mk III: '''He carries within four batteries and a recharger. Each battery recharges 20% of his energy. * '''Repair Kit Mk III: '''When nanomachines aren't enough to heal severe wounds, he uses this to make it quicker. It takes time to heal though. Circutry Despite being the oldest Centipede Robot, Magna Weegeepede's circuitry is one of the most advanced out there and he can even be compared to an organic creature, but metallic. His cyberbrain functions almost identically to an organic brain: It uses electronic signals to send orders. The signals are usually very specific and extremely hard to alter due to the protective system at the CPU. Magna Weegeepede has the power to multitask and can do 3 tasks at the same time, although he prefers to focus on just one at time. There also seems to be a "bug" during his creation which makes him more independent than he should be. Because of this, he was mostly unaffected by the Weegeerick Virus. This "consciousness" may be deeper than people think though... With his current state of circuitry, it would take at least two months of constant work to make a minor change at his circuits and 3 years of work to repogram him completely. Story (With the Weegeericks) He was supossed to be the weapon that could surpass Zero in both levels of bad-assery, combat skills, durability and power. Unfortunately, due to lack of resources and the fact that Vile surpassed Zero in all those skills. some of his features were discontinued, such as his ability to walk on walls and ceiling, his dual pósitron axes and his missile shooter. Despite all this, he was a success and was assigned to work along with Weg Weespider, Blast Horneegee and Zero. Everything was going well, since that with his addition, the 0th unit missions were all successes. Unfortunately, he was captured during a raid to Weegima's backyard and re-programmed to obey Weegima's commands. And then everything went downhill for the Weegeerick Hunters, since one of their best weapons was captured, re-programmed, and was now spreading the Weegeerick Virus all over the world using his amazing programming skills of unclarified source. It is theroized that he learnt programming while developing a bootleg Megaman game and that he also learnt hacking while hacking X's computer due to a misunderstanding between both. He had a home in the computer center, but it was destroyed by X and twelve Starbucks were built in place of it. Story (Post-Weegeericks and govermnent) Since then, he began living in a rainforest in the United 'Gees Galaxy. His only contact with the outside world for a long period of time was his activity in some internet forums, in which he is known by the pseudonym of Metal_Sneakypede872. He abandoned both Sigma's forces and the Weegeerick Hunters. He became friends with Finn the Human and has been seen adventuring with him, hunting down great villains and dangerous monsters. On one adventure, Magna Weegeepede went into a strange mood, locking himself at his room and grabbing some tools to build something. After several weeks, he finished his project and it was revealed it was Magna Weegeepede Mk II, his alternative suit. No one knows what caused his strange mood, but it's most likely he was tired of his design. Since then, he became a proficient inventor and could potentially join the Weegeerick scientific community, if he was still there. He made a considerable amount of other suits since then. None of them are as powerful as Mk II, though. Some notable examples are: * Shadowy Weegeepede * Power Weegeepede * Ranger Weegeepede * Psychic Weegeepede He acquired his crafting ability with Crafteegee and that's why he is such a great inventor. He became friends with Crafteegee since then and often asks his help on his missions. After becoming such a great inventor and gaining some cash from it, he attempted colonizing a nearby unhabited galaxy using some of Crafteegee's inventions and ones he made himself. He succeded and the galaxy was claimed by him, now called the Magna's Galaxy. Since many planets there are inhabitable, he has put them to rent and since then gained lots of money. Months after the creation of Mk II, he decided to create Mk III, which is curently his most powerful creation ever. Several months later he adopted Ebola-Chan and she proved to be very useful in helping him at his missions. She is still undergoing training, but has proven to be highly skilled in combat, specially in ranged. He also convinced Mannequin Weegeepede to join forces with him and created Magna Pepepede to assist him in undwrwater missions. These three formed the Super Special Search and Smash Squad. Magna Weegeepede has renounced his job as the ruler of Magna's Galaxy and has let it to Crafteegee, his good friend. Since then, he became just another rich guy around Fallen-82. He gains money by selling precious products which come from SCP. Story (Post-Reign and Death) Since his renouncement, he has become interested in the occult and, after a long ritual, he convinced two powerful spirits to give him power. He could now transform freely into Malphas Weegeepede, which is surprisingly even more powerful than Mk III. The transformation can only occur if Weegeepede recite a spell. Since he has more time, he begun praticing alchemy and some forms of occult magic. He goes on adventures more often and started to think about opening a company (other than SCP). Despite this, he became really bored after renouncing and created the Metgee to act as his friends. He also started cooking. He was attacked by The Reaper in his own house and killed by him. Jagoull and Digomolati appeared hours before to warn him. He presumably built another body for himself to prevent this, but a search around his house revealed that the supossed body was missing. He was buried in Fallen-82 local cemetery, although his body was later possessed by a Purple Mushroom and the remainings of his armor became Purple Spawn. The identify of The Reaper was revealed to be Centinid Jack possessed with Digomolati. It was also revealed that Magna built another body and established a connection through this body, like a backup. This body was Master Webshooter, that, along with NourGodly and Magna Foxpede, defeated Digomolati and banished him to another timeline. This also made the Mushroom Crisis stop. Magna later transfered his consciousness back to his original body (a copy) and is now alive and healthy. Story (Post-Death) After his death, he just realized how wonderful it is to be alive and tried dedicating his life in helping people who are in need. Because of this, he created a book entitled "A new govermnent system", which was a really well-made govermnent system that somehow managed to avoid social injustice without being impratical. This govermnent system is entitled "Centipedism" and states that: "With the advent of technology, we can now explore the cosmos and enjoy its resources. With so many resources to consume, which are nearly infinite, why is there still social injustice, hunger and disease? We must take advantage of what we have, but with a certain moderation, of course". Centipedism was adopted by Crafteegee in his rule to Magna's Galaxy and Magna Weegeepede was again considered a hero. He stated that he was only pointing out the obvious and continued writting books about politics, economy and sociology. He begun wandering the streets of Fallen-82 helping the poor and even went to Duskplains to re-establish the image of the Centinids in the eyes of the Hydregs. Crafteegee offered him the job of second-in-charge, but he refused. Just recently, he created The Centipede News so he could spread the truth. Explaining his Death It was then explained by himself and by several clues Nour and Foxpede gathered that, after his "death", his original body's consciousness and the armor itself became their own entity (A Centigeist and Purple Spawn), although his true consciousness was transfered to Master Webshooter (flawed, with some memories missing). During his rule, he made a deal with Digomolati that, in exchange of his renouncement, the War of Hydregs would stop. Digomolati tricked Magna and asked for his life, later killing him by the form of The Reaper (He also tricked Centinid Jack into being his shell). As Master Webshooter, he investigated his own death and identity and banned Digomolati to another timeline, along with Nour, Foxpede, and the Omega Tashrooba. Jagoull also helped the four to kill Digomolati, as he hated his brother. 10 armed members of the Tashrooba Army also helped. His personal life He was a very active user of several forums on the internet, a hobbyist horror fiction writter, a hobbyist arthropodologist and does some random stuff when he is bored. He has a katana collection, along with some other less-known ancient japanese weapons. He seems to be very satisfied with his life, despite his past severe depression. His recent economic gains have made him a content robot, along with his crafting skills. Despite this, he still felt he needed a girlfriend, but wondered who would even want a "old trash-can weeaboo like him", as he stated. He no longer feels having one and, since then, his only source of joy was having his robot friends around. He is most of the times in his lab, creating something new, or testing his inventions. He has a strange taste for weaponry. After being revived, he threw away his occultism books (most of them) and tried to do something else that didn't involve summoning demons. He once helped Finn the Human in rescuing Yoko from the clutches of the evil Yoshi Cupcrake. Since then, both became friends due to their similar interest in Thai cartoons anime. He is also friends with AD, NourGodly1592 and Magna Foxpede. He is also a proficient game programmer and produces them with certain frequence. His most famous game is definitely Plasmawire, although one of his first big projects was A Tale of Centipedes. Theories about him Magna Weegeepede was always a rather odd robot and there are many blanks of his history and personality. Because of this, many theories were made trying to explain him. Some of them are quite stupid like most rumors, though some make some sense... Magna Weegeepede is the Central Computer Back in his old Weegeerick days, Magna was very different from who he is currently. He was a goofy weeaboo and now he is a serious, slightly anti-social, hyper-intelectual journalist. Some people say he just grew up, but many speculate that his current personality is not actually the original Magna Weegeepede. After he was defeated in the Computer Base, X activated the place's destruction sequence. Now you ask yourself...how did Magna Weegeepede survive? Well, according to this theory, he didn't. Instead, the Central Computer (the AI he used to program and operate to spread the Weegeerick Virus) took control of his body and escaped. This explains his sudden change in personality after being defeated, his total control over his mind (even with the Weegeerick Virus, which he later uninstalled himself) and also his intelligence. But it's just a theory... Magna Weegeepede is Digomolati's shell Many things remain unclear about Magna's history with Digomolati, such as how Magna decided to summon such underrated and lesser demon as Digomolati (when he could have simply invoked more known demons). Some say Magna Weegeepede is actually Digomolati in control, plotting to one day take over the universe. There isn't much proof on this theory, but some people believe it... Magna Weegeepede still rules Magna's Galaxy Some people say Magna Weegeepede uses Crafteegee as his sockpuppet so he can still rule the Centinid Republic. This theory in particular doesn't have a significant number of believers, since it's outright stupid: Magna Weegeepede renounced, therefore, he just gave up being a ruler. His life at the internet He is very popular at the internet due to his constant sarcastic comments at forums, his lessons about programming and his presence at roleplaying boards. He has a cult following as a game developer and teaches the basics of game programming in videos he posts on GeeTube. He currently knows over 70 programming languages, assembly language and machine code. Here is a small list of his most used languages: * Java * C * C++ * C++++++++++++++++ * Python * Viper * Ruby * Emerald * FORTRAN * GRAND DAD * LOLCODE * Whitespace (He can make anything with it) * Ook! * Malborge (He mastered it after 3 years of study) * Weegima's Supa-Dupa Secret Code Trivia * He is also very interested in praticing parkour. * His tail is also useful on cooking, fixing stuff, typing and many other pointless feats that his four arms could easily perform. * He has gone through four periods of depression until now. And he is a robot. * He once met the real Magna Centipede. It was interesting. * His most recent model made him a Non-Weegee, while his past two models were Fakegees. * He is one of the oldest robots in the Trolliverse, dating to somewhere after the uprising of Weegee. Because of this, he became very wise and acquired a lot of knowledge. * His favorite SNES games are Megaman X2, Demon's Crest, Castlevania Dracula X and F-Zero. * He thinks taking any side about Natural News is a waste of time. See also * Weegima * Digomolati * Magna's Galaxy * Centipede Robot * Centinid Magna Weegeepede.png|Magna Weegeepede V1, when he was still a semi-recolor Magna Weegeepede V2.png|Magna Weegeepede V2. Changed because 909 didn't like the head. Category:Robots Category:Weegeericks Category:Non-Recolors Category:User Fakegees Category:Centipede Robot Category:Almost Deceased Category:Authors Category:Doctors Category:Billionaires Category:Chefs Category:Gamers Category:Heroes Category:Kawaii Category:Game Developers